Sweet Escape
by liuzhiang
Summary: Hakyeon berusaha kabur dari segala hal yang menghalangi mimpinya sebagai penari profesional, termasuk si Datar Tuan Muda Jung sebagai Tutornya selama pertengahan semester ini. VIXX FanFiction!LeoN!TaekwoonXHakyeon!Universitylife!BoyXBoy!OOC Hakyeon!AU!Typo,dll!
1. Chapter 1

SWEET ESCAPE

.

.

Hening dan mencekam, itulah gambaran situasi di ruang tengah. Ibu dan Ayah berdiri menghakimi, seolah mengulitiku melalui tatapan tajamnya. Sedangkan Kakak perempuanku tetap fokus terhadap tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya, sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hakyeon.. Apa sulitnya belajar dibandingkan si jenius kakak mu yang mengurus perusahaan besar?"

Lagi-lagi dibanding-bandingkan, aku sangat membeci hal ini! Baiklah kakak ku memang jenius, tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh. Aku sengaja melakukan ini, aku ingin membuat kedua orang tua ku marah besar dan memindahkanku ke Universitas jurusan Seni Tari, karena itulah aku bersikeras agar selalu mendapat nilai 'D' pada saat ujian. Aku tidak ingin meneruskan studi yang sedang ku jalani saar ini, yaitu di bidang Managemen Bisnis. Aku memang satu-satu nya anak laki-laki dan satu-satu nya penerus perusahaan Ayah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat akan hal itu. Jiwa seni tari sudah melekat pada diriku, dan itu adalah mimpiku sejak kecil.

"Hahh.. Bagaimana kalau ku carikan bantuan tutor profesional?" Ibu melembut, menghampiri ku dan menarik pelan daguku agar terangkat menatapnya.

"Aku yakin, nilaimu pasti akan terorganisir kembali. Kau itu tidak bodoh sayang, aku sangat mengenal dirimu." Tiba-tiba Ibu memelukku, tentu rasa hangat yang nyaman hampir membuatku menangis. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Ibu dan Ayah, tapi aku belum siap menerima konsekuensinya. Akhirnya aku hanya diam membalas pelukan Ibu, dan sesekali menatap Ayah yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil mengelus kasar wajahnya -frustasi.

.

.

"Ayah.. Biarkan aku pulang memakai bis kota." Ayah mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa tidak minta sopir Kim saja yang menjemputmu?" Aku terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan, Halahh.. terus saja di jemput, memangnya aku ini anak TK apa!?

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke toko buku sebentar, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Aku segera keluar dari mobil lalu menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kencang –refleks.

Kedua kaki ku baru saja akan berpijak di ruang kelas kalau si berisik Jaehwan tidak menyeretku dengan seenaknya! Sahabatku yang berkulit putih bagaikan putri salju di negeri dongeng dan hidung mancung nya seperti Pinnochio, Oke abaikan yang terakhir.. Itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Hei ada apa denganmu Jae!?"

"Kau boleh membuka mulutmu saat kita sampai di mading oke?"

"YA!"

"Ssst.. diamlah.."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya menurut, demi lengan bajuku yang dipastikan akan sobek jika aku meronta lebih.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan kerubunan para mahasiswa dengan segala kebisingannya. "Minggir.. minggir.." Tck. Inilah beruntungnya memiliki Jaehwan, dia dengan segala sifat aslinya yang sangat menakutkan bisa membuat orang-orang disekitar menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya. Jangan salah, walaupun ia bukan anak dari salah satu penanam saham tertinggi di Universitas ini tapi Keluarga Lee sangat bersinar terang di kalangan masyarakat karena perusahaan besar yang dibangun Ayahnya sendiri.

"Hakyeon! Lihat! kau berada di urutan 576!" Ujar Jaehwan penuh penekanan tepat di depan wajahku. Apa!? Sungguh dia manusia terkonyol yang pernah kutemui, hanya itu saja yang ingin dia tunjukkan!? Sialan itu..! apakah ia ingin membuat aku malu dengan suara lantangnya!?

Tanpa memperdulikan berbagai tatapan disekitar, aku melepas paksa tangan Jaehwan dan berbalik arah menuju kelas. SIAL! SIALAN KAU LEE JAEHWAN! Awas saja jika kau masih menempeliku kali ini.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi kemana!?" Dia berteriak dan aku terus saja berjalan, ah apa peduliku.

.

.

"Hei manis!? Bicaralah sedikit, kau ngambek karena hal tadi hah!?" Jika bisa aku ingin membekap mulutnya dengan plester abadi.

"Berhenti mengataiku manis, pinocchio!"

"Ayolah Hakyeon, ini kan bagian dari rencanamu. Masa gitu aja ngambek!?"

"Kau itu bodoh ya, mana bisa kau mengumbar aib menjijikan ku seperti tadi HAH!?"

"Hahaha.. tenang saja, kalau kau sudah tampil di televisi mereka juga akan lupa dengan masalah itu."

Tampil di televisi ya.. Apakah aku masih bisa mewujudkannya? Dengan dukungan yang minimal dan usaha yang maksimal, sangat tidak seimbang. Jika aku menari lagi dan sukses karenanya, apa Ibu dan Ayah akan bangga terhadapku? Apakah aku akan mendapat sanjungan seperti Kakak? Tidak mungkin, mereka membenci hal itu. Ah tidak! Itu terdengar lemah sekali buatku, jika aku harus menelan pahit-pahit mimpi besar itu aku tidak akan sudi. Aku akan terus menjalankan rencana ini sampai Ibu dan Ayah mau mendengarkan aku.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau kita hampiri si kutu buku di perpustakaan!?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak mood. Aku akan ke atap, beritahu pada dosen kalau aku sedang sakit."

Bukan hanya sekedar membolos, disana lah aku belajar. Biar rencana tetap jalan, bukan berarti aku benar-benar melupakan materi yang disampaikan dosen. Jika aku tidak 'membodohi' diri sendiri pasti saja urutan ku berada jauh di atas sana.

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku menempatkan diri di tepian gedung yang terlindung dari sinar matahari, kusiapkan alat perekam dan note kecil yang selalu ku bawa di saku celana. Baru saja akan mencatat apa yang keluar dari alat rekam milikku, si pangeran Universitas sudah duduk di sampingku dengan wajah datarnya. Penampilannya yang hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana denim membuatku.. ya tentu biasa-biasa saja, terlalu santai malah. Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan!? Aku yang tiba-tiba merasa gerah karena penampilan so sexy nya itu!?begitu!? HELL NO! _For your information_ aku masih menyukai wanita dengan wajah imut dan body sexy nya. Bukan dengan pria bertubuh besar dengan benda kepemilikan yang sama denganku.

"Kau itu pintar tapi bodoh juga ya.." Lihatlah bagaimana bisa dia mengejekku dengan wajah datar kebanggaannya.

"Tutup mulutmu datar! Kau ini sukanya mengganggu orang ya." Ia menatapku, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tck.." Apa maksudnya dia menyeringai begitu, menjijikan! Dengan santainya ia kembali bersandar pada tembok pembatas, telinganya sudah terpasang _earphone_ seperti biasanya. Apakah benda itu menempel abadi di telinganya!? Hahaha dasar si datar tukang tebar pesona!

"Hakyeon.. namamu Hakyeon kan?"

"...Darimana kau tahu?"

Ia mendekat ke arahku, menatap aku dengan jarak yang tidak wajar.. HEI! Tunggu ada apa dengan si datar ini!?

Semakin dekat saja! Tidak! aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, mungkin saja aku bisa mendorongnya sekuat tenanga kalau kedua tangannya yang lebih besar dariku tidak mencengkram kedua tangannku.

"Kau manis.. Hakyeon.." Aku tidak lebih peduli pada ucapannya dibandingkan deru nafasnya yang sudah bisa kurasakan dengan kulit wajahku.

"Kakakmu yang cantik itu.." Kenapa!? Ada masalah apa dengan sosok si 'Dewi' di rumah ku?!

"Brengsek lepaskan aku.." Aku tidak bisa berucap dengan leluasa, bisa-bisa bibir ku menubruk bibir si datar.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti apa kata Tutor mu, manis.." SIALAN KAU CHA EUNJI! DIAM DIAM TAPI KAU PEDULI JUGA PADAKU! Bagus... Bagaimana caranya aku keluar rumah untuk latihan di gedung perusahaan?! Kakakku sendiri yang menjadi perusak hidup adiknya yang nakal ini..?! Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan berhenti sampai disini, apapun caranya aku harus bisa debut secepatnya. Otakku pintar.. tentu saja! aku akan memutar cara lain, ah tunggu dulu... Bukankah ini rencana Ibu agar aku mendapat seorang Tutor!? Ck kalau bukan karena Ibuku aku ingin menguliti si Eunji sialan itu.. Mengapa tutor ku harus seorang pria!? dia pikir aku gay apa!? Dan si Jung Datar ini kenapa harus jadi pilihannya!? Ah aku lupa kalau dia memang si otak encer.

"Oh.. baiklah, ada apa dengan sikap mu itu tuan muda Jung!?" Yah jika aku melawan dan ketakukan dia akan semakin menggila. Nah.. ia melepaskan genggamannya juga akhirnya, ugh! Ini sangat nyeri jika kau tau.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan mengawasimu tuan muda Cha!" Ucapannya sangat menggelikan! Ugh! Ia mengangkat satu alisnya sumpah aku tidak tahan dengan..

"Hentikan seringai bodohmu tuan muda Jung!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : Disini karakter Hakyeon itu kasar dan arogan ya, kalau tidak suka OOC silahkan meninggalkan laman, karena kemungkinan sifat yang dimiliki peran berjalan sesuai alur cerita. Tolong review sesudah membaca ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET ESCAPE**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoamm.. hari ini kenapa aku begitu mengantuk ya? Apakah pelajaran dosen Lee yang membuat suasana tidak bergairah seperti ini? Ah tidak-tidak, tugas? Sudah ku kerjakan. Ah Sialan.. si Jung sialan! Ya dia akan mampir ke rumah sebagai tutorku sepulang kuliah. Hahh.. cobaan apa lagi yang kudapatkan hanya demi menggapai mimpiku.

"Cha Hakyeon.." Mendengar namaku disebut aku langsung duduk tegak.

"Ku harap kau bisa memperbaiki nilai mu jika kau ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari sini. sebentar lagi ujian semester akan dimulai carilah tutor." Aku mengiyakan ucapan dosen Lee dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja tanpa peduli kalau dosen Lee sudah kembali dalam mode burung beo nya.

Sungguh hari yang membosankan!

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika jam pulang aku langsung bergegas keluar kampus, berjalan menuju halte bersama Jaehwan yang tumben-tumbennya pulang naik bis juga, kemana perginya si mobil merah mengkilap itu..? "Kau mulai mengikutiku.." Aku berujar ketus pada sahabat pinnochio ku ini. "Apa pedulimu.. aku kan juga mau pulang, manis.." Bisakah ia tidak mengataiku manis terus? Aku bukan banci, aku cowok tulen! Yang masih bisa berkelahi melindungi cewek-cewek di luar sana yang butuh bantuan. Dasar tukang ngelantur Jaehwan itu, "Katanya kau dapat tutor, apakah dia _noona_ cantik yang sexy?" Kuhela nafas dan kupukul kepalanya, sontak ia menatapku tajam sambil meringis. "Maunya seperti itu, yah dapatnya malah si muka datar." Ujar ku malas, Jaehwan menarik tanganku. "Apa? Siapa si muka datar? Apa badannya juga datar?" Aku mendelik sebal padanya, bisa tidak sih dia tidak membahas tentang tutor atau si muka datar. Mood ku semakin memburuk, "Dia _namja.."_ Jawabku singkat. Tak lama suara tawa menyebalkan memenuhi telingaku. "Hahaha.. mungkin kau harus mencobanya dengan pria. Saat kalian bernafsu katanya sensasinya berbeda, dan kalian akan saling membantu menuntas.." Kupukul bibir tebal itu tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Bicara apa sih si sinting ini! Kenapa jadi membicarakan soal nafsu!? "Sayang sekali aku bukan gay sinting!" Kutoyor kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia mendegus dan memukul bahuku balik. Ck.. berdebat dengan si pinnochio itu tidak ada habisnya..!

"ngomong-ngomong, si muka datar itu siapa sih? Dia membuatku penasaran?" Jangan-jangan dia mau mengincar orang ini lagi. "Kenapa? Menarik minat mu?" Dia mendecak sebal "Eiyshh, aku masih normal.." Ah terserahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil earphone dari tas dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Setelah menaruh sepatu di rak aku mengganti dengan sendal rumah, di ruang tengah sudah ada Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang menonton tv berdua. "Hakyeon.. kau sudah pulang? Makanlah dulu, mau Ibu siapkan?"

"Tidak usah eomma, aku bisa sendiri" Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terus oleh Ayah dan Ibu? "Habis makan langsung mandi ya, sebentar lagi tutormu datang." Ucapan Ibu sukses mengembalikan wajah suntukku.

Ting.. Tong..

"Permisi.." Tunggu itu.. suara si muka datar. Ibu buru-buru membukakan pintu dan.. "Taekwoon? Kau cepat sekali, Hakyeon baru pulang dan mau makan malam." Kalau saja wajah menyebalkan tanpa dosanya tidak terpampang di hadapanku, sesendok nasi ini sudah masuk ke mulut sedari tadi. "Maaf Nyonya Cha, aku hanya ingin pulang lebih awal. Aku pun juga harus belajar untuk ujian semester." Ia tersenyum _manis_ TIDAK! Ralat! Maksudku pahit! Ya menjengkelkan!

"Ah begitu.. baiklah, kau sudah makan? Kalau belum temani Hakyeon makan, sekaligus kau cicipi masakanku.." Ibu berjalan menuntun si muka datar ke ruang makan dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya, sial! "Ah terimakasih Nyonya Cha.. aku.."

"Jangan panggil aku Nyoya, panggil Eomma saja biar lebih akrab.."

"Pfftt.. APAA?!" Bagus, makanan yang hampir ku telan gagal lagi dan menyembur mengenai muka si datar.. tunggu.. itu.. "HAHAHAHAHAHA... LIHAT MUKANYA! HAHAHAHA" Ya ampun kenapa aku puas sekali melihat si muka datar yang tambah datar saja terlihat kotor dengan butiran nasi yang menghiasi wajahnya, oke abaikan aku yang menyebut kata 'datar' entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"HAKYEON! Jaga etika makanmu! Lihat Taekwoon sampai berantakan seperti ini.." Ibu marah padaku "Tidak apa-apa Eomma, ini hanya nasi. Bukan air yang menyembur." Cihh dia panggil Ibuku dengan sebutan Eomma. "Maafkan Hakyeon ya Taekwoon.. HAKYEON! Cepat selesaikan makan malam mu, setelah itu langsung belajar, kau kuhukum tidak boleh mandi hari ini." Lihat Ibu yang membersihkan muka Taekwoon dengan serbet itu.. ck..tunggu.. APA?! TAPI KENAPA?! AISHH.. kukira aku akan dihukum di kamar mandi dengan guyuran air dingin.

.

.

"Kenapa.. kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar?" Si muka datar ah maksudku Taekwoon, dia melongo kaget karena aku menjawab benar dari semua soal yang dia berikan. Ya ampun ekspresi apa itu, menggelikan sekali!

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa?!" Dia melihatku lebih heran lagi. "Kalau kau tidak bodoh, kenapa peringkatmu barada jauh dibawah 500?" Mulai penasaran ya? Sayangnya hanya aku dan Jaehwan saja yang tahu rahasia ini.

"Itu.. aku tidak tahu, tanya saja pada kertas di mading." Jawabku asal, mataku kembali tertuju pada buku matematika yang sebenarnya adalah pelajaran kesukaanku sejak sekolah dasar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Apa katanya? "Kau mengataiku, muka datar?" Ia mengangkat satu alis nya dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapat dari apa yang aku lihat." Orang ini benar-benar! "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, aku capek mau tidur!" Dengan cepat ku beresi buku-buku yang sedikit berserakan di atas karpet. Aku tidak berbohong, mataku sudah berat menahan kantuk. "Hey.. kita baru belajar 1 jam!" Apa peduliku.

'greb'

"Hakyeon.." Sialan itu! Ada apa dengannya? Maksudku ada apa dengan tangannya yang seenak jidat melingkar di pinggangku dan suaranya yang ck.. membuat aku tidak nyaman!

"Ya! Taek-.."

'cklek'

"HAK.. yeon.. ya ampun hari pertama sudah bermesraan saja! Heh Taekwoon, aku kan menyuruhmu untuk mengajari adikku belajar, bukan mengajari adikku menuntaskan nafsunya.!" Sialan! Jadi salah paham kan?! Ini semua gara-gara si datar itu, ya ampun..

" _Noona!_ Jaga mulutmu, ini tidak terlihat seperti yang kau.."

"Iya aku tahu, pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Lain kali pacaran di luar saja kalian membuatku iri!"

'blam'

"AISHH.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DATAR!" Dasar JUNG! Dia malah tertawa sambil berguling-guling di karpet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, dia tertawa? Heol.. kurasa julukan si muka datar tidak akan ku gunakan lagi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah support cerita ini, maaf dengan adegan humor yang gak lucu sama sekali.**

 **Sekian..jangan lupa review ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET ESCAPE**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Ayah mengantarku ke kampus seperti biasa, tanpa banyak bicara aku pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke area kampus. Disini masih sepi, belum terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Termasuk si pinocchio yang tumben-tumbennya belum ku temukan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

'pukk'

"Hakyeon.." Eh si muka datar.. ah, tidak! Taekwoon maksudku.

Ya ampun ini masih pagi, apa dia akan menggangguku dengan sikap menyebalkannya? Akhirnya aku mengalah dan berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa!?" Tanyaku singkat. "Jangan memasang wajah itu, aku tidak suka." Ujarnya,

Hei.. Lalu apa peduliku?

"Aku tahu kelasmu belum dimulai, Ayo temani aku ke taman belakang..!" Dengan seenak jidatnya Taekwoon menyeret lenganku untuk ikut dengannya. Aneh.. tubuhku tidak bereaksi apapun. Pasrah dan mau saja menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Taekwoon.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ia belum juga melepaskan genggamannya saat kami sudah sampai di taman belakang. "Hakyeon, sebenarnya aku butuh istirahat. Temani aku ya?" Aku mengernyit heran, hei.. ada yang salah dengan kinerja otaknya kah? Kenapa dia jadi manja begini?

Kuletakkan punggung tanganku pada dahinya, tidak panas!? Lalu pipinya, tidak juga!? Apa orang ini salah minum obat?! Bisa jadi.

"Aku tidak demam Hakyeon..!"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku tahu kau tidak sakit, tapi.. apakah benar kau ini Jung Taekwoon!?" Aku meneliti dari ujung kepalanya sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan kebodohanmu Hakyeon!?" Nah.. ini baru Jung Taekwoon yang ku kenal, selalu bicara seenaknya.

'slap'

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?" Aku sengaja melakukannya, karena merasa gemas dan ingin menyadarkannya. "Hanya ingin saja. Ayolah, kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu!? Kau kira aku ini orang pengangguran apa!?" Dia tersenyum, TERSENYUM. Menyebalkan tentunya!

"Bisakah kau bersikap manis sedikit saja, maka aura kecantikanmu akan keluar Hakyeon.." Tunggu, dia bilang apa!? Aura kecantikan!? Oke, dua kali harga diriku direndahkan. Pertama si pinnochio yang selalu menyebutku manis, dan yang kedua si Jung menyebalkan Taekwoon ini baru saja beranggapan bahwa aku mempunyai aura kecantikan yang tersembunyi. FML! Ku tatap tajam matanya dan tangannku mengepal di udara, bersiap memukulnya.

'grep'

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN SIKAP KASARMU HAKYEON!" Ia menyangkal pukulanku dengan tangan kanannya, gagal sudah rencanaku untuk membuat pipinya biru. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau bukan Hakyeon yang ku kenal, dulu.."

"DAN KAU BUKAN TAEKWOON YANG KU KENAL!"

Kutinggalkan dia sendiri di taman belakang kampus, ya ampun kenapa aku menangis? Entahlah.. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memasukkan alat tulis kedalam tas aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan ke halte dan duduk diam disana sambil menunggu bis datang, sepi sekali. Jaehwan tidak masuk, katanya ia sedikit tidak enak badan, hahh.. dasar pembual. Aku tahu dia tengah bersenang-senang dengan game nya di kamar.

"Hakyeon.." Astaga suara itu kenapa datang lagi!?

"Ck.. bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku terus?" Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang memang tidak pernah berubah. "Aku juga mau pulang." Dia kan anak orang kaya!? Kenapa pulang naik bis!?

"Kau tidak malu naik bis Hakyeon!? Ayahmu mengizinkanmu untuk pulang sendirian!?" Ya ampun benar juga, aku hampir melupakan statusku sebagai anak orang kaya disini, bukan sombong. Tentu saja aku hanya orang yang miskin tak punya apa-apa, Ibu dan Ayah yang menguasai uang di rumah.

"Tidak, buat apa marah? Aku kan sudah dewasa, bukan bocah berumur lima tahun." Jawabku asal. Ia tersenyum lagi, kenapa? Setiap ia bersamaku senyumnya tidak mau hilang? Padahal si Pangeran Jung ini sangat dingin dan pendiam.

"Itu bis nya sudah datang, kau tidak akan naik?" Aku mendegus dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam bis muatan sangat penuh sampai-sampai aku harus berdiri berhimpitan dengan banyak orang, dengan susah payah ku gerakan tubuhku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan nenek-nenek yang berada di sebelahku, maklum kasihan.. dia sudah tua dan butuh tempat yang nyaman. Hingga pada akhirnya aku berada di depan Taekwoon yang tengah memandangku, satu tangannya bertumpu tepat di samping kepalaku. Sial, kalau dekat begini jantungku kenapa berdetak kencang sekali..? bisa jadi ini pengaruh dari orang-orang sekitar yang membuat udara semakin menipis.

"Kau gugup?" Apa dia menyadari ketidaknyamanan ku? Ia tersenyum lagi, jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Taekwoon memang tampan dan menawan. Wajahnya yang kecil, bahunya yang lebar, dahinya yang sempit, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang cukup tebal dan empuk.. A-APAA?! TI-TIDAK!? APA YANG TELAH KAU PIKIRKAN CHA HAKYEON!? PASTI KAU SUDAH GILA KALAU TERUS-TERUSAN BERGAUL DENGAN SI JUNG INI!

"Hakyeon, sebentar lagi kau turun kan?" Aku hanya menatapnya lalu mengangguk, sialan! Kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini!?

Akhirnya bis berhenti di halte blok rumahku, "A-aku pulang duluan.." Tanpa menatapnya aku berlalu begitu saja. Tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya Taekwoon sedikit kecewa, aku tahu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakyeon.. makan malam dulu, tinggalkan dulu pekerjaan mu!" Ibu sudah berteriak dari ruang makan, aku menghela nafas "Iya Eomma, tunggu sebentar.." Setelah membereskan alat tulis dan kertas yang berserakan aku pun turun ke lantai satu. Disana sudah terlihat Ayah, Ibu, dan Kak Eunji yang menunggu sambil duduk di ruang makan.

"Cepatlah siput hitam, kau lambat sekali." Dasar nenek sihir! Aku pun dengan cepat menuruni tangga, tanpa sadar satu anak tangga kulangkahi begitu saja.

'brugg..brugg..brugg'

"Arghh.."

"HAKYEON!" Itu teriakan Kak Eunji.

Bagus sekali, kakiku pasti cidera. Kulihat Ibu, Ayah, dan Kak Eunji yang menghampiri ku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakit sekali.."

Bagus sekali, mimpiku akan lebih sulit untuk diraih.

"Cepat bawa Hakyeon ke Rumah Sakit!" Ibu panik dan hampir menangis, Ayah yang tadinya akan menyatap makanannya langsung berlari ke kamar mengambil ponsel, dan Kak Eunji.. kalau dia tidak berkata seperti itu.. ah sudahlah ini salahku, kurang berhati-hati, ceroboh, gampang terbawa emosi.

Dahi ku berdarah karena tergores ujung tangga dan kakiku.. sama sekali tidak bisa kugerakan, seperti buntung saja.

"Hakyeon.. hiks maafkan aku.." Kak Eunji memelukku erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tulang di daerah pergelangan kakiknya retak dan harus di gips selama 4-5 minggu. Selain itu tuan muda Hakyeon juga harus melakukan terapi agar cara berjalannya kembali normal."_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat kata-kata dokter masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tuhan.. apakah kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menari juga!? Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku!? Apakah aku mempunyai dosa besar sebelumnya!? Kurasa aku tergolong anak baik-baik, yah walaupun sikap kasarku kadang-kadang tidak bisa ku kendalikan.

"Hakyeon.. maafkan aku ya.." Kak Eunji.. sudah berapa puluh kali ia mengucapkan hal yang sama, sudahlah dengan minta maaf piring yang sudah pecah tidak akan kembali utuh kan?

" _Noona.._ berhentilah meminta maaf, aku masih hidup kan!?" Ia memukul pelan lenganku dan memelukku. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Hah.. sifat kekanakan nya mulai keluar.

"Kau butuh sesuatu Hakyeon?" Ibu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, "Aku hanya ingin tidur." Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, Eomma dan Noona mu akan pulang kerumah. Appa akan menjaga mu disini.."

"Tidak usah Appa _.._ kalian pulang bersama saja, aku sudah besar. Lagipula kalian semua besok harus bekerja kan? Pikirikan kesehatan kalian juga."

"Tidak Hakyeon, kau tidak boleh sendirian! Eomma saja.. Junsu-ah kau pulang saja bersama Eunji, aku akan mengambil cuti ku besok."

Akhirnya mereka menurut, dan aku hanya bisa menerima. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga rindu berdua dengan Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya.. Hakyeon mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam.." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ku buka mataku perlahan, membiasakan cahaya dari jendela yang sangat menusuk netraku.

"Eomma.."

"Hakyeon.. kau sudah bangun!? Ah Taekwoon, kalau kau mau menjenguk Hakyeon akan kuberi alamatnya lewat pesan ya." Apa!? Taekwoon? "Eomma? Kenapa menelepon tutorku?!" Ibu tersenyum dan memberiku segelas air. "Selamat pagi matahariku.." Ibu mengecup dahiku, ya ampun sudah berapa tahun aku tidak diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Ibu.

"Eomma.. jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Iya, aku mengabarinya. Dia juga teman satu kampusmu bukan? Apa yang salah?" Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, dan berusaha duduk menyender ke kepala ranjang.

"Kapan aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit Eomma? Aku bisa rawat jalan kan? Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" Ibu terdiam, menatapku lama dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Eomma..."

"Hakyeon.. kenapa kau tidak membicarakan soal bakat menari mu itu pada Eomma?" Sontak aku berjengit kaget, menatap Ibu sedikit takut.

"I..itu.. kenapa Eomma tahu?" Ibu meletakkan tangannya di pahaku, mengelusnya dan memberi tatapan mirisnya kepadaku.

"Kau mengabaikanku, anakku. Disini aku masih mampu membantumu, kenapa kau malah cerita pada Taekwoon hum..?" Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bisa Taekwoon mengetahui keinginanku untuk masuk Universitas jurusan seni tari? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak membocorkan hal ini sedikitpun selain pada Jaehwan.

"Hakyeon.. kau ingat kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu?" Ibu menggenggam tanganku erat, aku mengernyit dahi. Heran.. tentu saja, kecelekaan apa yang dimaksud Ibu? Aku pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Berarti hanya sebagian ingatanmu lah yang bermunculan. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mengingat semuanya Hakyeonie.."

"Eomma.. tolong jelaskan dengan rinci, apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya. A-aku pun merasa aneh dengan diriku, aku juga merasa bahwa aku baru hidup beberapa tahun di dunia ini. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasakan bahwa di masa lalu aku berteman dengan Taekwoon dan..."

'cklek'

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Itu suara Taekwoon, aku menghindari tatapannya dan menunduk melihat ke arah selimut yang tengah kugunakan.

"Taekwoon.. masuklah, cepat sekali datangnya.."

"Aku khawatir pada Hakyeon. Eomma.. bisakah itu.. kita berbicara di luar sebenta.."

"Bicaralah di depanku sekarang juga.. aku ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang diriku!"

Sungguh.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan diriku..?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
